


The Hunter Becomes The Huntress

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female!Dean, gender swap, genderswap!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Cliché – Gender Swap<br/>While the Winchsters come home to the bunker and promptly fall asleep, after a hunt Crowley think’s it would be a good investment to cast a little spell on Dean, after all; Mummy Dearest is a witch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter Becomes The Huntress

When Sam heard the shouting he thought something had broken into the bunker. When Castiel heard the shouting he dropped the lore book he was reading in the library and rushed to Dean’s room. They both stopped in the doorway when greeted by a woman with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes, wearing Dean’s clothes and looking horrified. It took them a couple of minutes of observation and dumb struck silence for them to realise that they were actually looking at Dean.

“What is going on?” Castiel asked cocking his head to one side.

“You think I know?!” Dean yelled, “Son of a bitch! I can’t believe this!”

Sam meanwhile was busy stifling a laugh and had removed himself from Dean’s line of sight just in case he… she? Decided to throw something at him.

“When was the last time we were hunting a witch?” Dean shouted to Sam who was still hiding in the corridor. “Dammit Sam! Stop laughing! This is serious!”

“Sorry…” Sam managed shakily before he burst out laughing again. “You make a pretty girl Dean…” He mumbled around laughter, “But I don’t know what the hell you’re going to wear…”

//…//

A shopping trip by Charlie later and newly – hopefully temporarily – female Dean had clothes to wear.

“I swear when we find whatever it was that did this I’m personally going to kill it!” Dean raged, stomping around the library.

“Oh, c’mon Dean. Being female isn’t that bad. And we’re trying our best to find a spell to reverse it.” Charlie offered. “Might be karma anyway. You piss off any witches lately?”

“No. We haven’t hunted a witch since that one we told you about who was practically recruiting… and the Hansel and Gretel witch.”

Castiel hadn’t really said a word all day apart from asking what was going on this morning and had just watched everyone.

“How do you deal with having such long hair Sammy?”

“Dean shut up. Your hair isn’t even as long as mine.”

“Yeah but it’s still too long.”

“Dean!” Charlie shouted “Stop complaining! We’re looking as hard as we can!”

“Sorry…” Dean flopped down into a chair opposite Sam and next to Castiel.

//…//

Sam looked at his phone strangely when it rang, the screen reading ‘666’. He answered it and put it on speaker.

“Crowley?”

_“Close, but no cigar dearie.” Came the Scottish drawl from the other end of the line._

“What? How are you even calling from his phone? You witch bitch.” Dean growled.

_“Ah, I see it worked then.” She tuts, “Wish it would’ve worked on Fergus. It would’ve been so much easier raising a girl into witchcraft.”_

‘Fergus?’ Sam mouthed to Dean who in turn shrugged.

“Crowley.” Castiel said simply. “Crowley’s name was Fergus… This woman is his mother.”

“No way!” Dean burst out laughing, “King of Hell is a mamma’s boy!”

_“Has today not taught you enough boy!” She yelled “I can make you suffer from a distance!”_

Dean frowned, “Alright, you’ve had your fun. Turn me back now.”

_“No. I don’t think I- - …”_

_“Mother?! What are you doing?!”_

Sam, Dean and Castiel all burst out laughing.

“You’re really not intimidating now are you?”

_“Shut up.”_

There was a moment of muffled talking, which promptly ended with an outraged ‘You did what!?’

_“They are the best hunters in the world, they can kill any of us without a second thought. Change him back now!”_

_“It’s only temporary! It will wear off!”_

“That’s good to know.” Sam commented ending the call.

“That damn witch.” Dean grumbled. “I hate all of this!” female Dean dramatically flung herself into one of the library’s comfy chairs.

Castiel just watched, “It looks like you’re just going to have to wait it out Dean…”

Dean let out a long, low, disgruntled whine.

"What the hell kind of noise was that?"

"Shut up Sam!"


End file.
